Stiffy
Stiffy Stiffanie Fool is April Fool's younger sister and half daughter. Character Because she lives without her parents, she just lives with April Fool and her rabbit best friend Nick. Stiffanie is her real name but April Fool wanted to name her Stiffy and now everybody calls her Stiffy. Description She has braces on her teeth, red hair, freckles on her face, a white shirt with red stripes, blue jeans, red shoes with white, green eyes like Remy, she has a magic wand too, but she does not have wings and a crown like April Fool but she can fly anyway. Early Life Her father Mr. Fool was pregnant with April Fool and her parents don't really live in Fairy World. April Fool needed a new job and he was working by Uncle Knuckle's Chuckled Bunker from Fairy World, he was a young adult, and he had no siblings in his childhood. She first appeared in the season 12 episode The Baby Flu, where she is introduced to Timmy the first time. Timmy notifies that she does not have wings and a crown, and thought she was a human child. This fact is observed more in her next appearance in Fairy, or Not, when she is sent to Dimmsdale Elementary School. Remy Buxaplenty Just so happened to be teamed up with Mr. Crocker at the time, and knew that Stiffy really was a fairy. So he spent the entire episode trying to prove that to Crocker, but he thought that his theory was so silly, he didn't even bother checking with his magic detecting devices. Stiffy is also in the Season 20 episode, Fooled!. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:fanon Category:Fairies Category:Female Category:Females Category:Magical Category:Characters Care Bear Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Disney Stiffy and Timmy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Disney stiffy by cookie lovey-d4gak9n.jpg Sharon and Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Sharon and Stiffy 2 by Cookie Lovey.jpg Timmy and stiffy at by xxflippy4lifexx-d3do4ld.jpg Garg Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Wild Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Baby Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Baby Stiffy (fairy).png Stiffy FOP.png Stiffy (fairy).jpg Grown up stiffy and teen louisa by cookie lovey-d6x3j68.jpg Stiffy.png Stiffy and Mudpie by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and timmy in 1928 by cookie lovey-d2yh4ic.jpg Stiffy The Clown by Cookie Lovey.jpg Timmy Fentom x Stiffy Manson by Cookie Lovey.jpg Werewolf Vicky and Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Sad stiffy by cookie lovey-d6rc2c0.jpg YoungBlood x Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy v s Nick by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy in Blond by Cookie Lovey.jpg Beauty_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy is angry with nick by cookie lovey-d37k7lg.jpg Stiffy Phantom by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy play tuba by cookie lovey-d3fpu9o.jpg Stiffy in panik by cookie lovey-d45eqq1.jpg Stiffy Speaking Spanish by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy with donkey by cookie lovey-d3gvd2k.jpg Stiffy Mocking Bloom by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and Paulina by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and her dad by cookie lovey-d5sdgq2.jpg Stiffy s Lullaby by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy loved christmas by cookie lovey-d5n2emc.jpg Stiffy and her idea by cookie lovey-d3hmqgl.jpg Stiffy s halloween by cookie lovey-d4ca0xu.jpg Stiffy s face by cookie lovey-d49mcd6.jpg Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg DR Stiffy Tune up by Cookie Lovey.jpg Anti stiffy wiki bio by cookie lovey-d5scmle.jpg Come to your uncle stiffy by cookie lovey-d5tm7g9.jpg Not so fast stiffy by cookie lovey-d4kkqf1.jpg Kung fu stiffy by cookie lovey-d3aw7v9.jpg Lenny and stiffy by cookie lovey-d4oj8c4.jpg Anti stiffy by cookie lovey-d33ad50.jpg Other Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Lulu and stiffy by cookie lovey-d4ne3d6.jpg Wet Stiffy by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy as Cher by Cookie Lovey.jpg Stiffy and April Fool by Cookie Lovey.jpg stiffy_with_b_day_cake_by_asalover-d8fsaql.png petunia_and_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d8fcg9n.jpg 2_younger_sisters_and_2_older_brothers_by_cookie_lovey-d8c5u8b.jpg stiffy_s_family_by_cookie_lovey-d87fcug.jpg stiffy_and_fedor_art_trade_by_victorvoltfan1-d86b9tv.jpg stifferella_by_cookie_lovey-d3fs62l.jpg a_pony_for_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d7t42po.jpg super_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4un0zq.jpg Fairly_Odd_Nurse_by_Britishgirl2012.jpg nick__s_wrong_moment_by_cookie_lovey-d4nhx7x.jpg talking_about_braces_by_cookie_lovey-d4ocg4b.jpg princess_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d87fi90.jpg request_Stiffy_and_Timmy_by_toongrowner.jpg stiffy_in_horsey_land_by_toongrowner-d7xe2s5.png Real_Stiffy2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_fool_by_valichan-d5t2s7x.png sad_fedor_and_baby_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d6if68d.jpg mother_and_daughter_by_cookie_lovey-d6je4g9.jpg stiffy_pony_by_yukarishy-d8fmt4g.png stiffy__cookie_lovey_s_request_by_jumpjivejen-d5m1lbf.png justin_beaver_by_cookie_lovey-d4xrnhz.jpg Stiffy_and_April_Fool_by_Jose_Ramiro.jpg stiffy_and_cloudy_by_cookie_lovey-d84kc3a.jpg Australia____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Australia_2_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__zombies__by_cookie_lovey-d6iutxz.jpg smiley_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d47nhvm.jpg stiffy_profile_by_cookie_lovey-d4rchyw.jpg who__s_the_princess_now__xd_by_cookie_lovey-d48aq0t.jpg Stiffy_fool_oc_fop_sp_style_by_fopdreamer-d4khuii.jpg a_big_hugs_of_the_fools_by_cookie_lovey-d83ofyb.jpg Bunny_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d3erxdt.jpg what_place_am_i_right__by_cookie_lovey-d3bj8u4.jpg Stiffy_by_kaspired.jpg fop__hairy_friends_by_cookie_lovey-d7vy6vr.jpg fop_oc___stiffy_fool_by_bluesundaze-d5ebfoc.jpg fop__here__s_stiffy__by_pjcb12-d4lha05.png happyfamily_by_yukari2125-d7bbfdh.png dancing_on_air_by_cookie_lovey-d7x1ayw.jpg fools_at_the_beach_by_cookie_lovey-d62d5sh.jpg Stiffy_s_2_sides_by_cookie_lovey-d4dok6w.jpg fop__episode_9_by_cookie_lovey-d3ehuxw.jpg Stiffy_in_Old_Cartoons_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg arttrade_stiffy_and_antistiffy_by_toongrowner-d3f8wzc.jpg Stiffy_s_Stamps_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_in_The_Space_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg trouble_with_the_tongue__huh__by_cookie_lovey-d5pbkhe.jpg Stiffy_Doodles_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg father_s_day_2013_by_cookie_lovey-d64ri8o.jpg fairy_stiffy_by_kittychan2005-d3lomhf.jpg stiffy_birthday_sketch_by_kittychan2005-d4o2qji.jpg Stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d4uaiim.jpg fop__five_nights_at_freddy_s_by_cookie_lovey-d81ux6v.jpg young_stiffy_and_felicity_by_kittychan2005-d494ahs.jpg YBxS_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg what_place_am_i_right__by_cookie_lovey-d3bj8u4.jpg unicorn__s_fun_by_cookie_lovey-d331ov4.jpg Stiffy_Sketches_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Sweeney_Fool_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Make_up_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__trade_for_cookie_lovey_by_kpendragon-d368r12.png fop__a_new_pet_by_cookie_lovey-d7csegk.jpg fop__a_new_pet_2_by_cookie_lovey-d7cwihl.jpg yellow_and_Red_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg truck_accident_1_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4rpoy0.jpg truck_accident_2_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4rppcj.jpg Teen__Timmy_and_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__transylvania_by_cookie_lovey-d6qp963.jpg Hippies_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_and_Timmy_GB_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg art_trade_with_cookie_lovey_by_commandercharon2-d34q8jv.jpg Kangaroo____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Spece_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy__s_Tribute_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Anti_Bro_and_Sis____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg i_adore_you____by_cookie_lovey-d3g6nyj.jpg Ninja_Stiffy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Finger_in_The_Nose_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Fudge_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fairy_babysitting_by_kittychan2005-d3j45s7.jpg Argue_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__episode_9_by_cookie_lovey-d3ehuxw.jpg Bald____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Protector____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Ka_boom_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Cloud_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg the_worst_singer_ever____by_cookie_lovey-d4l6nzk.jpg Anti_Bro_and_Sis____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fairies_and_anit_fairies_for_cookie_lovey_by_kittychan2005-d5i9baz.jpg Yin_Yang_Yo_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg sunshine__lolliepops_and_rainbows_by_cookie_lovey-d8399x7.jpg bath_time_with_daddy_by_cookie_lovey-d75mh4w.jpg fop__not_a_housebreaker_by_cookie_lovey-d6w94vi.jpg felicity_meet_toothie_by_kittychan2005-d4946x0.jpg fop__tattoo_by_cookie_lovey-d4eyf5y.jpg Fun_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__toilet_is_clogged__by_cookie_lovey-d6ij70y.jpg Goo_and_Mac__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Bad_Day____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__300_____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__prehistory_by_cookie_lovey-d2ynogp.jpg fop__siblings_3_by_cookie_lovey-d3jbi1s.jpg fop__a_while_with_auntie_by_cookie_lovey-d7wiog2.jpg fop__a_fishy_day_by_cookie_lovey-d8cqv87.jpg fop__knew_it__by_cookie_lovey-d6xl2c5.jpg FOP__a_wrong_song____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg girls_on_the_80__s_by_cookie_lovey-d3815s6.jpg fop__holy_night_by_cookie_lovey-d340b83.jpg Brother_and_Sister_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg april____the_snowman__by_cookie_lovey-d6iesk1.jpg fop__halloween_party_by_cookie_lovey-d6s193w.jpg Little_Kissy__Dear_Sis____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Frying_Pan_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg doggy_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d844r1e.jpg In_The_Navy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Stiffy_by_Wishology_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Piggy_Back_Ride__by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg happy_new_year_2011_by_cookie_lovey-d364bf8.jpg anti_fairy_fairy_babysitting_by_kittychan2005-d3jhx2o.jpg GB_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg brother__s_love_by_cookie_lovey-d591a22.jpg Brother_and_Sister_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Invisible_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg 150125_142652_by_samuel707-d8fd7pn.jpg fop__mules_by_cookie_lovey-d31bsxt.jpg fop__rapunzel_by_cookie_lovey-d7v50hh.jpg human_felicity_fairy_felicity_by_kittychan2005-d4947so.jpg GA___Stiffy_as_a_furry_by_Britishgirl2012.png grandmama_rosie_by_cookie_lovey-d4gdc6k.jpg family_picture_by_cookie_lovey-d5sydvh.jpg well____i_think_you_re_pretty_great__by_cookie_lovey-d8oofxx.jpg the_worst_singer_ever____by_cookie_lovey-d4l6nzk.jpg stiffy__s_big_eyes_by_cookie_lovey-d4n4mol.jpg stiffy_my_style_by_german_cupcakes-d8oonav.png Stiffy_hug_Norm_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg stiffy_fool_by_chibiwall-d51a5zs.jpg saturday_morning_by_cookie_lovey-d3j7opy.jpg scary_maze_game_by_cookie_lovey-d4n4426.jpg birthday_for_you____by_cookie_lovey-d47w7x2.jpg pie_fight____by_cookie_lovey-d3d7wgd.jpg Love_of_a_Fairy_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg Old_School_Photo_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg not_so_fast__stiffy____by_cookie_lovey-d4kkqf1.jpg Not_Easy____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg april_fool_s_day_2015_by_cookie_lovey-d8nzqn4.jpg dogs_alarm____by_cookie_lovey-d2milnn.jpg fop__bolloween__by_cookie_lovey-d4e05d8.jpg kittychan2005__s_birthday____by_cookie_lovey-d45mhuo.jpg fop__comic_con____by_cookie_lovey-d41wyeh.jpg Girls_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg FOP__Question____by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg fop__transylvania_by_cookie_lovey-d6qp963.jpg fop__kissy_kissy_goo_goo_by_cookie_lovey-d2ykcnt.jpg FOP__1__April_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg art_trade___what__s_up_with_that__by_retro7-d5r1jep.png fop__barbarian_by_cookie_lovey-d4o0q9u.jpg homework_at_home_by_cookie_lovey-d3f8dr8.jpg april_was_worried_1_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4x7pk6.jpg april_was_worried_2_2_by_cookie_lovey-d4x7pxp.jpg april_fools_day_2014_by_cookie_lovey-d7clsu8.jpg fop__frienemies_by_cookie_lovey-d46hq7d.jpg daddy_s_little_sleepy_head____by_cookie_lovey-d5xq55s.jpg don__t_take_too_long____by_cookie_lovey-d3i32vw.jpg nick__s_wrong_moment_by_cookie_lovey-d4nhx7x.jpg sweet_little_stiffy_by_cookie_lovey-d3fidwh.jpg just_fooled____by_cookie_lovey-d3cypmm.jpg fairies_and_anit_fairies_for_cookie_lovey_by_kittychan2005-d5i9baz.jpg Chip_Skylark_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg christmas___kiss_by_cookie_lovey-d4jn4qg.jpg anti_fairy_fairy_babysitting_by_kittychan2005-d3jhx2o.jpg christmas_by_cookie_lovey-d34iotk.jpg Dance_Romance_by_Cookie_Lovey.jpg snow_day_by_cookie_lovey-d4ital6.jpg